The Cliff
by huntress-fantasy
Summary: This is the revised version - Emma and Shalimar were alone on a mission near a cliff... Emma


**AN: This is the revised version of The Cliff. A huge THANK YOU to AURORA for her help ;))**

Emma and Shalimar were alone on a mission; on a cliff that overlooked the ocean, entangled in a fight for their lives. They were hurled by an enormous explosion over the cliff. But by a miracle they were able to hold on to the cliff

Shalimar had a hold on a narrow ledge, hanging over the abyss.

What the hell was that!? Emma? Where is Emma!? Shalimar thought.

Shalimar began to panic and tried to see if she could find her.

Suddenly she heard a quiet groaning and looked up the cliff towards its source.

A few meters above her Emma held on to a dangerously small ledge.

"Emma are you alright!?" Shalimar called.

"I can't hold on any longer!" Emma sobbed, fingers slipping a little.

"You have to! Try to pull yourself up!" Shalimar yelled back.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"I can't, I'll slip!" Emma cried, desperately.

"Emma, don't give up, it... Emma!" Shalimar cried as she saw Emma lose her hold and fall.

Emma felt the tips of her fingers slip and then completely loose their grip. She knew she was falling but she didn't cry out.

She felt the wind rush by and then a sudden jerk stopped her fall.

When she opened her eyes and looked upward - she saw that Shalimar had caught her with one hand and the other still holding on to the ledge.

"Shalimar, you have to let me go. You can't carry us both!" Emma cried.

"No I can do it… Just hold on to me" Shalimar assured, her teeth gritted.

Emma saw that Shalimar had to use all of her strength in order to hold on to Emma and herself.

"Shalimar! Let me go and save yourself." Emma begged. The thought that Shalimar could die bringing a feeling of overwhelming panic.

"No. I won't let you go Emma. Never" Shalimar cried. Meanwhile she could feel how her strength was slowly diminishing, her fingers loosing their purchase.

"Listen." Shalimar said "You have to pull yourself up towards me. There's a ledge that has enough space for both of us."

Emma collected all her strength and climbed slowly and carefully, trying not to hurt the feral on the way up.

With the last of her strength she reached the safety of the ledge.

Shalimar tried to help Emma as well as she could as the telempath climbed up her.

With a last effort she felt that Emma had landed safely on the ledge.

Shalimar pulled herself up and lay exhaustedly beside Emma.

After a few minutes of collecting their strength in silence, Shalimar was the first who spoke "God, that was scary."

"Too scary" Emma answered "I nearly killed us both."

"No you didn't." said Shalimar with quiet laughter.

After a short silence Emma turned on her side to face Shalimar. The feral saw the look on Emma's face but didn't react.

Emma regarded Shalimar thoughtfully and asked herself why Shalimar hadn't let her go. Sure, they were friends, but does that mean you have to risk your own life like that?

Even after all that, she still looks stunning. Emma thought when she regarded her friend laying on her back beside her, eyes closed and breathing calm. Behind Shalimar the evening sun was going down, the oranges and reds reflected in the sea.

"Why didn't you let me go, Shal?" Emma asked.

Shalimar didn't answer her, but instead tried to reach Adam through her ring.

After Shalimar had reported their situation to Adam and she was sure that someone was on their way to get them, she just lay there looking into the setting sun.

Why I didn't release you…? Oh Emma, if you only knew. I could never lose you. My life would be senseless and empty without you. I would rather die myself, than let you die. Shalimar thought.

Emma could feel how her friend fought with her feelings.

It was never easy for either of them to handle feelings. Even their friendship had been hard in a way.

"Shalimar?" she whispered

Shalimar turned her head to the side and saw Emma looking into her eyes. What she saw there was a mixture of fear, longing, confidence and love.

Love…? God, that would be too good to be true. It's never gonna be like that, though; she's never going to love me like I love her. Shalimar thought.

Emma saw Shalimar's eyes start to fill with tears and it scared her because she didn't know why her friend was crying or how to help her.

When Shalimar began to look away - Emma lay her hand on Shalimar's cheek and held her head in position.

Shalimar closed her eyes, not able to look at Emma any longer without crying. She didn't want to cry - she wanted to be strong.

She felt how the hand on her cheek brought a warmth to her. A warmth that she had been searching for, for so long.

Emma felt that Shalimar lean into her hand. She saw the expression on her face change from despair into relaxation.

She gently brushed over Shalimar's cheek with her thumb and felt that the woman - who she loved so much - relax more and more.

So beautiful… Emma thought and she couldn't resist leaning over and giving Shalimar a kiss on the cheek.

"Why didn't you let me go?" she whispered again.

Shalimar reluctantly to face Emma and saw her staring deep into her eyes. She put her hand on top of Emma's and leant into the contact even more.

With a smile, that brought butterflies in Emma's stomach, she answered…

"Because I love you…"

Emma gaped. She loves me. It's true… Shalimar Fox is in love with me, Emma DeLauro.

"I love you too." She whispered back, leaning over to give Shalimar a tender kiss on her lips.

Again she saw deep into her eyes when suddenly everything became black around her…

Shalimar felt that Emma's soft lips had left her own and she opened her eyes, looking at Emma. She panicked at the sight of Emma's vacant eyes and that her head sagged beside her on the ledge.

"Emma…? Emma…?" Shalimar cried in full panic and then she felt darkness overcome her.

Then there was only quiet.

Emma opened her eyes. She felt like a truck had rolled over her. She tried to remember what had happened, but nothing, and then it all suddenly came back to her.

The fight, the explosion, the fall, the ledge and the kiss…

Shalimar… She thought

"Shalimar?" Emma called out loud as she straightened up with a jerk. Then she realised she was in her own bed.

They have found us. she thought. Shalimar… Where is she? I have to find her!

Although she felt that she was still weakened she rose from the bed. She ran to her door, opened it and collided with a surprised Adam.

The collision brought spots to her eyes.

Adam held Emma with both hands and stopped her from falling.

"Hey, careful, Young Lady. You were unconscious for a long time. You both need to rest." Adam smiled.

"Both?" asked Emma "So Shalimar is alright? Where is she?"

"She's in her room asleep. Which you should be too." Adam said.

"I have to go to her, Adam. I have to see her." Emma pleaded.

"I told you she's fine, but you can go to her if you really need to. But promise me that you'll go to bed again."

"I promise." Emma answered and made her way to Shalimar's room.

Shalimar had woken up briefly before she heard her door open and close quietly. She kept her eyes closed because she knew exactly who was in her room now.

She listened to the steps that approached her bed.

Emma sat down carefully on Shalimar's bed beside her, took her hand in her own and kissed her palm gently...

Upon which, Shalimar opened her eyes and looked at Emma with a smile.

"Hey, beautiful" she said quietly.

Emma smiled at her and asked: "Hey… How are you?"

"I'm Ok now that I've seen you. I'm only tired." Shalimar smiled.

"I feel exactly the same. I feel like I haven't slept for ten days!" Emma groaned and as if to prove it, she yawned.

Shalimar had to laugh and asked: "Does Adam know you're out of bed? If he finds out he'll tear your head off."

Now Emma was the one who had to laugh.

"He knows I'm here. The only condition was that I have to go to bed after my visit." Emma answered.

With a seductive smile Shalimar asked. "Did he say which bed you have to go to?"

"No, he didn't." answered Emma and was grinning.

Shalimar moved a little to the side and made place for her. Emma lay on her bed and they started cuddling.

With one hand Shalimar covered Emma's waist while the other one brushed Emma's hair gently. She kissed her forehead and said. "Sleep now. You'll need all your strength in the morning."

Emma lifted her head and looked questioningly at Shalimar. She saw something new - something exciting in her eyes… Passion…

Emma kissed Shalimar gently, then passionately, giving her a small foretaste of what would follow the next morning.

When she lay her head down on Shalimar's shoulder she said. "I love you Shalimar."

"I love you too, Emma DeLauro" Shalimar said.

Then they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

**End**


End file.
